Colt
Colt, labeled The Manipulative Jerk, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme. Biography He's not the kind of cheater you think, he's a different kind. He has used his looks to make girls get him what he wants. You could call him the new Alejandro except he has a girlfriend who he cheats on constantly when she never knows but would stay with him even if she knew. He is also like Heather too. He uses the girls that fall for his looks to help him win the challenge. My other character Ronnie hates him because the way he plays the game, he cheats on his girlfriend whom Ronnie hates but told her anyway and she didn't believe her, and they used to date before the show. He always makes an allience with the girls that fall for his looks. He's very into himself (like Wes from The Challenge). Also when Ronnie found out that he cheated on her she became very devastated and broke up with him so now he loves to get under her skin. Coverage Interview Hello, Colt. I'd like to ask you a few questions. How does it feel to be accepted on the show? Colt: So f**ing great... I'm going to kill Ronnie! I was eye candy in juvie! Who do you think you'd like to be friends with? Colt: I don't need friends. Speaking of which, what do you think of your team? Colt: I'm the only good person on the team {C}Do you have a crush on anyone so far? Colt: A lot of hot girls... Destiny won't know. What are your strategies on the game? Colt: Manipulate, Manipulate a lot! How do you plan on spending your money if you win? Colt: How the hell should I know!? First Impressions *'Alexis: ...'who the hell cares!? *'Arturo: '''Hahahah he's such a tool. *'Ben: He's annoying as hell! Go back to Aulstralia mate. *Boxe: A bestie of Ronnie is an enemy of mine. *Cassie: She seems mentally challgened (don't worry she doesn't Colt's a dick remember) *Damien: Weird.. also I hope he shaved that hair, it made him look like a fucking monkey *Daniel: How was my sloppy seconds? ;D *Demi: She thinks she's sooo fuckign tough -__- *Dex: He hates Ronnie now.. so maybe he's ok. *Erick: Idk...I could see him as a friend but idc either way. *Joey: Stop making out with that white trash all the time, it's annoying *Kelsey: Same as I said for Joey *Lauren: Hated her on TDD, hate her on here. *Luke: idk nor care *Malik: He used to try so hard to be my friend...I think he just wanted my dick. *Mallory: Weirdo. She's changed like in a bad way...she was better shy. *Mariah: You ain't hip sweetheart. *Ronnie: Do I have to say? lol *Serena: Hmm.. maybe me and Sienna could form a mega alliance with her... *Sienna: Love her (: *Skyler: Ugh what a weird purple freak. Trivia *He was not in the original version if the story, but I decided to add for more drama. Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My hotness. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Rap *Teal *I don't know *Fish Tacos Describe your craziest dream. I went back out with Ronnie. *shudders* Best memory from childhood? I don't have any. My childhood was damn awful Most embarrassing moment at school? I almost hit Ronnie in front of everyone. Describe the first job you ever had. Working at a strip club. No joke. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Being a super model. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? With Olivia Wlide having sex. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Like that's going to happen. *rolls his eyes* Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:Tbird1997